


Break The Ice

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Ice Skater Sunghoon, Ice Skating, Jakehoon, Jungwon knows Sunghoon's feelings, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sunghoon loves Jake, Top Jake, bottom Sunghoon, fluff with plot, ice skater x reporter, reporter Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: [Smut ONLY between adults]Sunghoon is an ice skater that falls in love with a reporter, Jake.Then, their story begins.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Break The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Here's is my first ENHYPEN story~
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

He slided on the ice smoothly, his bangs moving from the force. He closed his eyes, holding the blade of his ice skating shoe as he spinned with closed eyes. He stroke a pose when the music finished, hearing the applause of the crowd.

"Park Sunghoon places 2nd" he slided to his mother with a satisfied smirk. He drunk water, taking off his shoes to sit & relax. He heard his mother's praises, before someone cut them off "Hello Mr.Park". It was a handsome yet cute looking male with a camera hanging around his neck.

Sunghoon couldn't hide his smirk, allowing the stranger to speak "I'm a reporter & I would really like an interview with you". The skater looked at his mother, who slightly shrugged. He nodded "Of course...but can I know your name?". The man softly rolled his eyes for his own behavior "I'm sorry. I'm Jake" he reached for a handshake. Sunghoon accepted it, warming his cold hand "Nice to meet you, Jake" his voice coming out softly. They arranged to meet in the park near the stadium.

Sunghoon had just finished showering when his friend, Jungwon, called 'Hey Sunghoon! Congrats! You did well'. The older chuckled, as he kept the phone on speaker, continuing to wipe his hair with the towel.

Jungwon continued his sentence 'We decided to go to the cinema. Wanna join?'. Sunghoon frowned his eyebrows 'With who?', the other hummed for a second 'Me, Sunoo & Jay. Niki & Heeseung have dance lessons'. Sunghoon looked at his face in the mirror 'I have an interview now. I'll inform you later'. 

The younger fanboyed 'My friend is famous!', Sunghoon giggled 'I'll text you' with that he hang up. He prepared perfectly, for some reason he really wanted to impress the reporter.

He walked to the park, seeing Jake immediately stand up from the bench he was sitting. "Hello Mr.Park" he smiled, making his younger smirk "I'm not that old. Call me Sunghoon". Jake let out an awkward giggle "I'm sorry...Sunghoon" he smiled widely as they both sat.

During the interview, Sunghoon could admit that he wasn't getting tired of looking at the reporter's face. He felt so comfortable around him even if he just met him.

The interview came to an end "Thanks a lot, Sunghoon", the younger frowned his eyebrows in sadness for a quick second "Is it over?". Jake smiled "Yes, I think I took all the information I needed" he looked at his papers. Sunghoon nodded, trying to hide the disappointment.

They both stood up, Jake reaching for a handshake "It was nice talking to you", Sunghoon softly held his hand "I can say the same". Jake walked away, leaving the skater alone. He heavily sat on the bench, trying to relax.

He had an empty feeling inside him, thinking that maybe he won't see Jake again. He wishes he'll come to see the skating competitions again.

He headed to the cinema, seeing most of his friends gathered on the entrance. "Sunghoon, the celebrity, is here" joked Jungwon making everyone laugh. The skater tilted his head "What are we watching?", Jay responded this time "It's called Given-Taken. Sunoo chose the movie". Sunghoon rolled his eyes "Hope it doesn't suck like the previous movie he chose". Sunoo felt offended, playfully walking away "Then I'll watch the movie alone". Sunghoon giggled, grabbing him "I'm joking. Let's all go together".

During the movie, Jungwon noticed how spaced out his older friend looked "Sunghoonie? Do you enjoy the movie?". The other nodded "Yeah, it's great" he tried to focus. As the movie finished, they all headed out praising it. Sunoo bragged "See, it was a great movie" he looked at Sunghoon who smiled to him "I admit it. This time you did a great choice" his younger smiled widely.

Sunoo took the bus, not wanting to lose more time "Good night, guys!". Jay looked at the youngest "Let's go, Jungwonie", the younger pouted "I'll walk with Sunghoon". The oldest continuously blinked "Why?", Jungwon gave him a puppy look "It's a secret". Jay's shoulders fell "We keep secrets between us?" he seemed offended, making Jungwon laugh "I'll tell you later. See you". He grabbed Sunghoon's wrist dragging him away.

The walk was silent for some minutes "Is everything alright, Sunghoon?" truthfully asked the younger. The older swallowed his lips, shrugging "I don't know..." he exhaled heavily looking at the night sky "Maybe I'm nervous for the competition".

Jungwon smirked "You're doing this years now & now you're getting nervous? Have you been thinking of someone?". Sunghoon looked at him "Wow! I knew you were smart, but didn't expect you that smart" he chuckled "You're wrong though". The younger laughed "Nope, I'm 100 percent sure. You space out after that interview, was he that handsome?".

Sunghoon chuckled "Yes, he was" he shook his head "I wish he comes on the competition again" he mumbled. He had already missed Jake so much.

The next competition was about to start, Sunghoon tried to focus as much as possible. He started dancing, trying to not think of anything, keeping his mind clear. He posed, before bowing. His eyes wandered around the stadium, wishing to see Jake but he wasn't there. He placed 3rd this time, but he didn't care much.

7 Months passed since he hadn't seen Jake, he had lost hope anyway. Probably he wouldn't come again. 

Niki spoke "Sunghoon? Are you alright?", the older looked at the younger's concerned face only nodding in response. Heeseung patted his shoulder "Everything will be alright. Don't worry". Sunghoon slightly slammed his hand "I'm fine!".

They all fell silent, only Jungwon spoke "Let's say something else" he changed the subject. 

They were all heading home, Jungwon took Sunghoon "See you later guys!". They all got confused, except Jay "What's with you two? We're all friends here". Jungwon giggled "Calm down, Jay", the older let out a sound of annoyance "Then, stop keeping secrets". Heeseung laughed "Someone's salty" he mocked Jay, making everyone laugh. He passed his arm around his shoulder "See you guys!" he called as he tried to calm Jay. 

Jungwon spoke "When will you get over him? It's been long, Sunghoon", the other sighed "It's hard...". The younger shook his head "He's not coming. Get over him" he seemed to lose his patience.

The taller looked at him angrily "He is!", the other abruptly spoke "You think of him so much that we all miss you. You start to fail in ice skating too. Stop thinking about him!".

Sunghoon's eyes got watery "It's not only him...I'm thinking of stopping ice skating". Jungwon punched his arm "Are you serious? Get yourself together before it's too late" with that he walked away.

He froze in the same spot for a minute, swallowing the comb he felt in his throat. He felt so lost. Everything was a mess in his head.

He was heading to the competition with his mother driving him. She noticed his behavior "Better focus this time, Sunghoon" she sounded angry. The boy looked down "I'll try my best...".

He warmed up on the ice, sliding back & forth. The announcement for his beginning started, making him more nervous. He almost fell once, panicking him though he tried his best to hide it. Some minutes & the song finished, allowing him to be himself again. He tried to catch his breath, straightening his posture after bowing.

"Park Sunghoon places 7th" he didn't feel proud, but he didn't care much either. He took off his shoes, wearing his snickers. He just wanted to go home.

"Hello Sunghoon" he heard the very familiar voice, immediately raising his head. It was Jake with a beautiful smirk. "Jake!" he said happier than he thought. The older older spoke "Long time no see! How have you been?".

Sunghoon immediately answered in his head 'I missed you'. He just shook his head "I'm not having the best period in my life", the older frowned his eyebrows "Why?". Sunghoon let out a breathy chuckle as he shrugged.

Jake scratched the back of his head "I wanted to ask if you can come for another interview" he smiled. Sunghoon's eyes shone "Yes, of course. How can I say no to you?!". This time they arranged to meet in a Cafe.

Sunghoon was impatient, arriving there earlier. The other smiled widely & waved as he saw him. Sunghoon couldn't hold his giggle back. He needed Jake more in his life.

The older ordered "Hi, sorry I'm late", Sunghoon tilted his head "You're not. I was early" he smiled. As soon as the coffee arrived they started the interview.

One of the questions was why he started to lose his touch on ice skating. Sunghoon thought of it, even he himself wasn't sure. He looked at him in the eyes "Bad period probably" he fake smiled for a second.

As soon as the interview finished, heavy rain started pouring, panicking both males. Sunghoon looked at Jake "Don't you have a car?", the other grimanced "Nope...". The ice skater thought his mother for a second, but she would be working until late today.

An idea popped in Jake's mind "Hey, we could go to a near hotel until the rain stops" Sunghoon had no other option than to agree. They run, still getting fully wet.

They arrived, thankfully at least one room was available. They headed inside, shocked to see only one bed. They looked at each other before bursting out loud laughs.

They took off their jackets & shoes "Will you shower first?" asked Jake. Sunghoon looked at him in the eyes "No, I'll wait for you" he smiled at the other's innocent look "but please give me a robe". The older immediately handed him one, as he lost no time to shower.

When he came out, he saw Sunghoon leaving his phone aside. He smiled "I hope I didn't make you wait for long", the younger smirked "It's fine...". The older looked so hot with wet hair, that Sunghoon wanted to touch him.

He passed next to him "We could have showered together" said the ice skater in a low tone. Jake blushed "Eh...?" he was caught off guard, Sunghoon smirked in satisfaction before going to the bathroom.

Jake sat, checking his phone. He quickly let it aside as he tried to figure out Sunghoon's behavior. Was he flirting with him? No, no. There is no way. How could the Ice Prince like an amateur reporter?

Sunghoon came out of the shower, seeing the older sitting on the bed still in his robe. Jake awkwardly smirked "My clothes are still wet" Sunghoon warmly smirked. It was getting late, but they couldn't go home as the rain got somehow heavier.

He pulled the waistband of the robe "Stop me if you want" with that he sat on his lap. Jake was caught off guard, but he couldn't miss this chance. Sunghoon kissed him, while the older kissed him back hungrily.

He slided the robe off Sunghoon's body, hugging him. The younger also took off the older's robe "I missed you so much" Jake studied his now sad face.

He turned their positions, going down on his neck & collarbone. His hand roamed all over the skater's body "You're so soft" he looked at his face. Sunghoon smirked "Don't make me wait any longer" he pleaded. Jake kissed him "I don't want to hurt you" he whispered.

Sunghoon softly leaded Jake's hand in his mouth, sucking two of his fingers without breaking eye contact. Jake could admit this view was the hottest he had seen so far.

He pressed a finger inside him, slowly adding the other. He tried to be as tender as he could when he tried to get inside him. Sunghoon let out a yelp, his face drawn in pain. Jake noticed "If you want me I'll stop", the younger weakly gripped on his arm "No...no, don't...". He was soon fully inside him, burying his face on the other's neck.

A tear escaped from Sunghoon's eye "I couldn't stop thinking about you" Jake looked at his face from close "I thought I would never see again, but I kept on going with ice skating wishing you would come back". Jake kissed him fully "I'm here now, prince" the younger smiled.

He allowed him to move & of course Jake tried to pleasure both. He started in a deep yet slow pace, slowly seeing the desperation building on the younger's face "Faster" he demanded.

He did as he was told, soon hitting the younger's sweet spot. Sunghoon, now, lost control of himself. His needy moans & skin slapping echoing in the room. Jake smirked, touching Sunghoon, knowing they were getting closer to their release.

Few more thrusts and they both finished, of course Jake releasing on the floor.

He took a towel, cleaning the younger's body. Sunghoon smiled as the reporter laid next to him. He hugged him "Don't leave me again" he complained with a pout. Jake chuckled "Never" he kissed the top of his head.

They started dating after that incident, thankfully Sunghoon could focus on his training. He decided meet him to his friends.

Jake smiled to them, introducing himself. Jungwon nodded "So you're the Jake my friend liked" Sunghoon gave him a look. The reporter laughed, before Jay spoke "That was the secret you were hiding?!" he asked Jungwon. The male nodded with a smile "He didn't want to speak about it" he shrugged. They all laughed at Jay reaction, instead Jake said "Sorry for the mess". They all liked Jake, very soon becoming a part of their squad. 

Sunghoon started winning in ice skating, having his friends & his boyfriend on his side. After the win, they were sitting in the park at night, the moon reflecting on the river in front of them. Sunghoon held his boyfriend's hand "Thanks for being on my side". Jake looked at him in the eyes "Anything for my Ice Prince".


End file.
